


Scooby Doo On Zombie Island:Eternal Night Of Were-Cats

by Walkingdeadgal



Category: Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Rape, Sexual Content, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkingdeadgal/pseuds/Walkingdeadgal
Summary: Before Scooby and The Gang went to Moonscar Island a Girl named Kaiti and her friends traveled there for a tour, what they didn't know was their troubles had just begun. After half of her groups life was drained from them leaving them a shell of their-selves as she was the only one left. Having a choice of either being killed by were-cats or alligators she takes a ride with Snakebite and makes it back home. After a few years of trying to get her life together Kaiti had a job as a animal photographer and adopted a talking puppy named Scrappy Doo as she almost forgot what had happened to her, until she is invited on a trip with her old friend Velma and the the gang going to look for somewhere haunted.  After hearing about Moonscar island Kaiti feels a sense of dread of returning to the grave sight of her friends as Simone and Lena remember her very well. Along with Beau Simone and Lena have another worker, a man named Armand who is a smooth talking builder with a heavy accent who's gotten Kaiti's attention. It's only a matter of time before they can find out the real reason of these haunting as well as why Armand has Kaiti under his dark blue eyes.This time the monsters are real.





	Scooby Doo On Zombie Island:Eternal Night Of Were-Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I figured why the hell not add Scrappy Doo, I love the little fella and thought he could be fun in this story. Now I now this isn't part of the movie but It isn't cannon and is just for fun! And I added a new Were-cat Oc named Armand. He's a tall slender farmer who works for Simone and Lena. He has long black hair tied in a pony tail, Dark Deep Blue eyes, always seems to wear a flannel shirt over a wife beater and muddy jeans. He wears muddy boots and has a strong Cajun accent. He most known for always showing off the land and is been a great farmer for the two.

The Swamp has many callings, even at the harvest moon the dead will rise again and walk to seek revenge on their captors for many years of abuse. One girl and Gang can change that if they work together before its to late, a lone Cajun man will capture the teen with his charming attitude and "Southern" hospitality. But the curse is worse and there are much more dangers than befroe 

 

(This is a Oc x Oc story, Somewhat Cannon x Cannon to)


End file.
